It is known to provide a cinching mechanism for power operation of a latch to assist vehicle users in closing a door or hatch against weather seal pressure. Cinching mechanisms have been developed to drive the forkbolt of a latch from an intermediate secondary latch position to the primary latch position. These cinching mechanisms are powered and operate via a motor or other electrically driven mechanism. The cinching mechanisms often require redesigning the latch assembly itself to accommodate the powerdrive mechanism for the cinching mechanism. Furthermore, latches that have these cinching mechanisms need a manual override to allow the latch to be opened in a situation where electric power is lost or the actuating motor for the cinching mechanism otherwise becomes inoperable.
What is desired is a cinching mechanism that can be incorporated in a compactly packaged assembly with a standard latch assembly that includes a manual override and provides for good and consistent mechanical advantage during the manual release of the cinching mechanism.